


Just for a Moment

by That_Geek



Series: Almost but Not Quite [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s03e05-06 The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, F/M, Sarah Jane misses her husband, the Big Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: The wedding was over, leftovers strewn; Peter gone but just for a moment she could pretend.
Relationships: Peter Dalton/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Almost but Not Quite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Just for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that people don’t regularly read sja fics anymore but I am in lockdown with a complete boxset of the series so you’re getting angst and sadness. You are welcome. Any mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: I am having fun all rights to the beeb. I own nothing

Sarah Jane stood in her jeans and t-shirt staring at the hanging dress. It felt good to be home especially with the circumstances. With the sudden return to Earth and blank space in the guests memories it was easy to tell them that Peter had suffered a sudden heart attack and had been taken away by a doctor, also a guest. Sarah Jane appreciated the children’s quick thinking on that one. She sniffed and wiped at her nose as she zipped up the dress bag.

Turning on her heel she looked at her bed; her eyes fell to the box on her nightstand. The engagement ring had been lost to the limbo place but, of course the twin wedding rings survived. She didn’t quite know what to do with them, Peter was...he was dead. The trickster was gone so maybe she could try.

She was almost in trance as she sat on her bed and picked up the small black box. She prised it open. Tears filling her eyes as she stared at the two gold bands; one slightly bigger than the other. She picked up the bigger one; she chuckled she could remember thinking that she would never miss anyone as much as she did the doctor but Peter, she’d do anything right now for her husband to be with her. Placing his ring back she picked up her own; the trickster was definitely gone and so was peter so maybe she could try, pretend even if just for a moment.

She slipped the ring on her finger; it was cold. Her thumb stroked it and then a light.

-SJA-

“Sarah Jane, my dear are you all right?” Peter was smiling at her as her eyes blinked open. She was on the floor.

“What happened?” She sat up with the help of Peter. As she did she took in her surroundings, it was her house but it was decorated for a party.

“You were trying to hang up a banner in celebration of Luke’s stellar exam results. You must have fallen off the step ladder. How does your head feel?” Sarah Jane nodded and her hand moved to clutch the back of her head.

“A little bruised. What time is it?” Sarah Jane clung to Peter’s arm as he helped pull her off the floor and into her favourite armchair. He perched himself on the arm of the chair.

“It’s almost 5, Rani and Clyde will be home with Luke soon, they went to the cinema; how hard did you hit your head, my dear?” They chuckled and Sarah Jane glanced at her watch, her watch it was hers, the one that doctor made for her; her scanner. 

“I’m okay, we should dance before they get back” She smiled and got up and made her way to the side table; a record player sat there. She grabbed a record and slid it in place and then placed the needle on top. The slow tune filled the room and she half skipped, half danced back to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead. Her head fell onto his chest the reassuring single heartbeat. She sighed content and warm.

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, Sarah Jane” he murmured into her hair. The front door slammed closed and the patter of feet was heard.

“Y’know Sarah Jane, you do not have very good taste in music” Clyde scoffed upon entering the living room and making his way to the record player to turn it off.

“It’s not that bad, Clyde. Very romantic” Rani shot back with a smile.

“I like it, it's pretty” Luke entered and stopped Clyde from turning on the CD player. Sarah Jane and Peter started laughing their foreheads resting against each other.

“Just one dance, that’s all.” Sarah Jane looked at the teens and she and Peter continued to sway. Peter’s cheek rested by the side of her head so he could whisper in her ear. 

“This is nice, having you here,” Sarah Jane smiled and he twirled her around slowly, “it’ll be even nicer once those lot are in bed, I guarantee” his whisper got a little lower as did his hand briefly, Sarah Jane had to peep over his shoulder to make sure the teens couldn’t hear what he was hinting at, her fierce blush was probably a clue though. They giggled and then the song began to close and she could have sworn she could hear Luke.

“Mum, Mum” but she could only see Peter and his embrace was so warm and…

“Mum. Mum.” there it was again another call; louder but Peter was still grinning at her and she kissed him. He was with her.

“You won’t forget me will you?” That was a strange thing to say, especially in the middle of dance.

“Of course not, I love you” his grasp was loosening, she leaned forward and kissed him, her hands gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

“And I love you, Sarah Jane Dalton” he whispered, he was going. Where was he going? She ran after him.

“Mum!” Luke’s voice again, it was ringing in her ears.

“Peter!”

“I have to go my dear, you’ll be okay” his hand in hers.

“I’ll miss you” she gripped, determined to not let go.

“And I you”

“Mum!”

“Sarah Jane!”

“Peter, please, stay”

“I only wish”

“Mum!”

“Sarah Jane!” the voices louder she let go and covered her ears and cried out. She was alone.

“Peter!”

“Mum!”

Sarah Jane gasped as her eyes blinked open; the room suddenly dark and full. Her hand clutched at her chest as she looked around at the children. She shook her head.

“Please go, I...I” her voice broke. A sight the teens had never heard before. Tears split over and ran down her cheeks. Shaky hands wiped them away as though they would not be noticed if she just brushed them away.

“We were worried. We couldn’t wake you up” Luke curled an arm around his mum’s shoulders.

“Yeah, you were like in a coma or something” Rani added, from the foot of the bed.

“Thought we’d have to demand the doctor come back” Clyde rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Sarah Jane sniffed and reached for a tissue.

“Woah, Sarah Jane. Should you really be wearing that thing?” Clyde pointed at the gold band. Sarah Jane pressed her lips together.

“I suppose not, but the trickster is gone. I’m sorry I scared you all. I guess I just keep losing but I have you and should remember that” She stroked Luke’s cheek and hugged him. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up.

“Now, I believe we have an entire wedding reception load of food plus a cake to tuck into downstairs. I’ll be okay” She smiled and saw them all out of the room with a pat on the shoulder. She twisted the ring around her finger a few times before sliding it off and placing it back in the box, it closed with a resounding snap. She would never know what married life was like and she never would. That was okay though because with this ring she was Mrs Sarah Jane Dalton even if for just a moment.


End file.
